Elion Moonbow
CN Faerie Elf Cleric Illesere 7 / Rogue 5 HP: 68 (12 HD) Init: +10 Speed: 35 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 25 BAB: +10/+5 Attack: +1 Eager Shortsword of Deadly Precision (1d6+1 19-20/x2); Illuminating Short Sword of Illusion Bane (1d6 19-20/x2); +2 Returning Throwing Dagger (1d4+2 19-20/x2) Abilities: STR 14, DEX 22, CON 13, INT 16, WIS 16, CHA 18 Saves: Fort +07, Ref +12, Will +09 (+11 vs. Enchantments) Skills: Appraise +10, Bluff +14, Decipher Script +8, Disguise +11, Escape Artist +17, Forgery +6, Gather Information +7, Hide +26, Knowledge (Local) +8, Knowledge (Arcana) +8, Knowledge (History) +11, Knowledge (Religion) +16, Listen +11, Moce Silently +26, Open Lock +16, Search +8, Sense Motive +6, Sleight of Hand +8, Spellcraft +6, Spot +5, Tumble +8, Use Rope +8 Languages: Common, Elven Thieves’ Cant, Orc, Seldruin Feats: Lucky Start, Improved Initiative, Third Time’s the Charm, Domain Spontaneity, Divine Metamagic (Still Spell) Possessions: Dust of Disappearance, Boots of Elvenkind, Cloak of Elvenkind, Glove of Storing, Rope of Climbing, Stone of Alarm x2, Stone of Good Luck, Ring of Protection +3, Ring of Protection +2, Belt of Hidden Pouches, Everburning Torch, Smokestick, Bag of Holding (Type II), +1 Eager Shortsword of Deadly Precision, Illuminating Short Sword of Illusion Bane, +2 Returning Throwing Dagger, Mithral Chain Shirt of Quickness, Silver Holy Symbol, Disguise Kit, Masterwork Thieves’ Tools Patron: Erevan Illesere Features: Moon Elf Qualities Sneak Attack: Elión deals an extra 3d6 points of damage when striking an opponent when the opponent is denied a Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, such as when it is surprised and flat-footed, or when you attack from a flanking position. This extra damage only applies to living creatures that have a discernible anatomy. Undead, constructs, oozes, plants, incorporeal creatures and creatures immune to extra damage from critical hits are not vulnerable to this extra damage. Trapfinding: Elión can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. He can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magical traps. Evasion (Ex): If Elión makes a successful Reflex Saving Throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he takes no damage. This ability can only be used if Elión is wearing light armor or no armor. If Elión is helpless, he does not gain the benefit of evasion. Trap Sense (Ex): Elión gains a +1 bonus on Reflex Saving Throws made to avoid traps and a +1 Armor Class bonus against attacks made by traps. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Elión can react to danger before his senses would normally allow her to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Cleric Spells: Elión casts Divine spells, which are drawn from the Cleric spell list. However, his alignment may restrict him from casting certain spells opposed to his moral or ethical beliefs. He must choose and prepare his spells in advance. Like other spellcasters, he can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. He also gets one domain spell of each spell level he can cast, starting at 1st level. When Elión prepares a spell in a domain spell slot, it must come from one of his domains. Elión meditates or prays for his spells for one hour at dawn each morning. Deity, Domains, and Domain Spells: Elión has chosen ‘Luck’ and ‘Elf’ as his Domains. He gains the extraordinary ability to reroll any one roll that he has made once per day from the granted power of his ‘Luck’ Domain. He gains the Point Blank Shot Feat from the granted power of his ‘Time’ Domain. Each Domain gives him access to a Domain spell at each spell level he can cast, from 1st on up. With access to two Domain spells at a given spell level, Elión prepares one or the other each day in his Domain spell slot. If a Domain spell is not on his spell list, he can prepare it only in his Domain spell slot. Spontaneous Casting: Elión can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that he did not prepare ahead of time. He can "lose" any prepared spell that is not a Domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with "cure" in its name). Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells: Elión cannot cast spells of an alignment diametrically opposed to his own or his deity’s. Therefore, he cannot cast spells that are ‘Lawful’. Turn or Rebuke Undead (Su): Elión has the power to affect Undead creatures by channeling the power of his faith through his holy symbol. He can attempt to turn or destroy up to seven Undead creatures per day. Spellcasting: Cleric Spells Per Day (CL 07): 6 / 5+1 / 4+1 / 3+1 / 1+1 Combat/Tactics: Elión makes use of his Sneak Attack abilities, and couples it with his Move Silently and Hide skills. A trick that he likes to do when initiating combat is to Sneak Attack his opponent, and then use the spell Merge Into Stone to merge into nearby stone, only to reappear and Sneak Attack his foes once more soon thereafter. Friends/Allies: As a Cleric of Erevan llesere, Elión believes that all other members of the church are his friends and allies. Elión has met very few other priests and priestess’, but has worked well with them in past occasions. Foes/Enemies: Because, commanded by his deity, Elión makes it his life to go to places where Elves have long forgotten, and recover ancient items and texts and spells and other things, he has run afoul of the Olin Gisiae, the semi-secretive Elven organization that seeks to keep such relics of the past forgotten. Appearance: Elión is a Moon Elf in the prime of his life, only 147 years old. He has bluish skin, like his kin, and brown eyes and silver hair. He dresses in mundane clothing that is fairly utilitarian, and, asides for the holy symbol he carries, appears no more a Cleric than anyone else. Personality: Elión, having been raised by Humans, is very inquisitive concerning what Elven life is like. When speaking with other Elves, he is always asking questions and wanting to know about some of the most basic details. For the most part, he is fun loving and a jovial individual. History: Elión Moonbow was born in the year 1000 in the city of Myth Aravae, the capital city of the Elven Enclave. His mother and father were minor nobles, as the Moonbow family was a sept, a minor familial branch, of the larger Silverspear family. Elión’s father was a somewhat proficient sailor, having spent years as a sailor in the Elven Navy. In celebration of his son’s 45th birthday, he chartered a boat, and was going to sail it up the western coast, around the Island Nation Confederacy, and back to the Elven Enclave, along with close family members and friends. The trip began, the weather was excellent, but as the trip progressed, the weather progressively worsened and worsened. As the Elven vessel neared the southern Island Nation Confederacy, it capsized because of the storm that was pounding the boat. The young Elión was hit in the head by falling debris, and knocked unconscious. Neither his mother, or father, or any other individuals on the boat, were able to get a hold of the young lad as the waves and currents took him further and further from the wreck. Hours or days later- no one knows exactly for how long young Elión had spent washed up on the beach- the Elven child appeared on the southern beaches of Gaiten, in the nation of East Hibari. A middle-aged woman who was walking on the beach with her husband discovered the young boy, who was unconscious and brought him back to their home in Bluesprings, where the Elven child was slowly nursed back to health. When Elión woke, it was discovered that he has amnesia. Being a young Elven child, he wasn’t fully developed and knowledgeable about the ways of the Elves, but combined with the amnesia, Elión did not even know his name, who he was, or where he was from. The older couple had a single child of their own, who supported the pair by working as a sailor. While the woman wanted another child- she was still of child bearing age- her husband had been injured during East Hibari’s war for independence, and could not give his wife another child. The married couple, in lieu of sending the child off to an orphanage, raised the child as their own. Because Elión did not even know his own name, his foster parents- Horas, his father, and Eve, his mother- called him Nyco, after Eve’s brother, who had been killed during East Hibari’s war of attrition. Because the 45-year-old Elión was an Elf, had the mentality of a ten-year-old Human. Quickly, he became friendly with all of the other children who lived in the neighborhood that his foster parents lived in. But, almost as quickly, his friend grew up, while Elión stayed more or less the same age, because of his Elven nature. Elión, saddened, learned to deal with this fact by making new friends. Eventually, the inevitable happened, and Elión’s foster parents died. His foster father died of old age, and his foster mother died soon afterwards. Elión was still mentally a teenager when this happened, so both deaths hit him very hard. Upon the death of his foster father, Elión began associating with a group of young thieves in Bluesprings. When his foster mother died, Elión felt that they were all he had. For a few years, Elión deluded himself, and counted himself among these young thieves. In reality, the thieves were using him. One night, Elión had a dream in which a mysterious, masked figured began teaching him about Elven history. At first, he simply shrugged off the occurrence, but as the dreams progressed throughout the week, it dawned on him that the “lessons” were more than dreams. Finally, nearly a week into his instruction, the masked figured revealed himself as Erevan Illesere, the Elven deity of rogues and tricksters. According to Erevan, Elión did not know what it was like to be an Elf, and that fact saddened him. If Elión agreed to serve the Trickster, Erevan would teach the young Elf first-hand about Elven life and Elven history. After some internal debate, Elión accepted the offer, and became a priest of Erevan Illesere. Erevan Illesere’s method of teaching Elión about his own culture amounted little more than looting and plundering ancient Elven sites, looking to recover certain items for the church of the Trickster. This, of course, incurred the wrath of the Olin Gisiae, the secretive order of Elves who dedicate their lives to ensure that ancient Elven secrets stay forgotten. Over the course of the years, Elión Moonbow has traveled far and wide, has discovered many, many ancient secrets, and is comfortable in his Elven heritage, understanding it much more fully. Motivations and Goals: Elión performs the will of his deity. Erevan Illesere, for many years, has commanded Elión to find and recover numerous Elven relics of the past, as a way for the young Moon Elf to discover and learn about his Elven heritage. If the deity should ever decide Elión has learned enough, the Moon Elf would have, presumably, new goals and motivations.